Random npc's
Melissa S. Carter-Evans 723 Sugarfoot Lane Lafayette, Indiana 9-12-1976 (40) Visa until 31-3-2019 Melissa Shase Carter, born Evans, is a copy editor at National Lumber. This is a part-time job she rolled into directly after high school. The director liked the blonde, blue eyed girl. Melissa turned out to be pretty good in her job. Good enough to keep it after 3 children and the death of her husband. Mike Carter died in 2005 in a carcrash after visiting a carrace. Three years ago Melissa met an interesting Flemish man online. They have been chatting ever since. This is the second time she will see him in real life and her first time in Europe. He has come to the States for a week last year. She is very glad that her weight did not put him off, she weighs 100.5 kg and is only 1.62m. She is still very nervous and is wearing her favourite purple sweater for good luck. Pieter Put 20-4-1981 (25) Pieter is a strikingly handsome boy, looking very serious. He is carrying a backpack with a strange collection of found objects. He grew up on a farm and used whatever he found to make his own place in one of the barns. When he grew older, his barn become more and more technologically advanced. He build his own computers, and security systems. After several talks with his schoolteachers and psychologists, his parents gave up on trying to conforming him to societal standards. At 15, he took a job at a Hardware and Garden store. Customerservice was not really his strong point, but Pieter was soon allowed to do the complex designing and installing of waterfountains. After some coaching from a sympathetic manager, Pieter decided to study computer technology in Antwerp. Currently he came back to his studentroom after spending the weekend with his parents. Naciye van Zelm 12-2-1973 (44) Naciye has light brown skin and curly black hair. Despite her Dutch sounding last name, Naciye has quite some experience with discrimation due to her first name. When she started her carreer as a technical writer, she didn't get any assignments. Untill she started using an alias and a weirdly lighted photograph of herself. Ever since she got biology at school, she has strongly suspected she is not her father's daughter. She never spoke about it with her mother though. Oddly, she has a strong believe in fate. In her spare time, she meditates and does yoga. She wishes to become a yoga teacher, but does not have the guts to turn her, quite comfortable, life around that much. So she just takes the train to Antwerp regularly for her yoga courses. Savannay Procee 18-11-1992 (24) Petite dark haired Savannay works for an insurance company. Living in Antwerp, she tries to adjust to this city. Now residing in a rental, 3 stairs up, with little natural light, she has big dreams for her future. She hopes to make them reality soon. Or realty. She just had a job interview in Brussels for a job in a luxurious realty firm which has listings all over the world. It went well. Ayrton Struiksma 30-10-1955 (60) Ayrton works as an engineer in the harbour. He is 1,81m and 87.4 kg. He is married and lives with his wife Dina in Berchem. They pretty much ignore eachother, but they stay together because not staying together is more hassle then it's worth. Their two sons have grown up and have their own homes and kids. Dina has the grandkids over 5 days a week. They help take care of the company they set up. It's a sort of luxury pet asylum. Ayrton takes care of finances and the website. They make a nice little extra with it. Rutmer Boerema 6-12-1977 (39) Fair complexion, neatly braided curly golden blond hair, brown eyes. He is tall and wears old and tattered clothes. He is very imaginative, from a wealty background. Currently he lives in a little country cottage where he pursues his dreams to become an artist. Actually he is a horrible artist, but his wealth and arrogance do open doors for him. He makes a little money as a professional photographer. But not that much, since he inevitably pisses off half his customers due to his superior views about art. Pavan Hellebrand 11-12-1986 Pavan is an amusement machine repairer. His Nissan Primera broke down, and his wife already took the other car to work, so he had to take a train to work today. Pavan hates trains. He does enjoy his job though, so taking a day of was not an option. Besides, you never know what you will find in the big city. Last time he found a stash of coke in one of the machines. That was a nice bonus on his pay that month. James Janine Gallegos 7-9-1980 (36) Born in Brussels, with a Spanish speaking father, a Portuguese speaking mother, going to an international school that of course also teaches the langues of the country, Dutch, French and German, Janine found her carreer quite easily. She became a conference interpreter at Listen in, a Brussels based translator-company. As reflected in her name, she experiments with her genderidentity. She volunteers for a website that helps people to navigate their genderchoices. It's called senexpert.com